City of Splendors
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 2 | OverallNum = 22 | Playdate = 2018-09-15 | CampaignDate = 4-11 Eleasis, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the second episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * Deep within Wave Echo Cave, sewed to the inside cover of an old book belonging to a tormented wraith, the heroes discovered a mysterious map, the locations on which cannot be identified. * While on a visit to Neverwinter, the heroes witnessed the aftermath of a gruesome murder. They learned that a serial killer was targeting Tarnian mercenaries, cutting off their fingers as part of his acts, and after several murders begins leaving the words “FOR SOULAXE” written in blood at the scenes. After several months of calm, Sildar Hallwinter of the Lords' Alliance notified the heroes that the killer, now dubbed “The Finger Flayer”, has reappeared in Waterdeep. He requested that the heroes rendezvous with a fellow adventuring group, the Snapdragons, to assist them in their efforts to locate and apprehend the murderer. * Sister Garaele of the Harpers sent the heroes on a mission to meet with one of her faction contacts in Waterdeep. He is to update them on an operation of great importance that the Harpers have undertaken. The meeting is to take place in The Yawning Portal tavern, on 15 Eleasis. * Halia Thornton cashed in the second of five owed favors and required the heroes to serve as escorts, taking on a mysterious wood elf companion named Quiyra Siannodel. * On the way to Waterdeep, the heroes discovered they were being followed by a fire sprite named Cleo. Her motives, and who sent her, remained unclear... Episode Recap After almost a month of travel, the heroes arrive in Waterdeep, the City of Splendors. They fulfill their obligation and escort Quiyra to the residence of mid-level noble Jeffreth Vermiciousness, where she too fulfills her task of delivering the letter from Halia Thornton. Later that evening, in the Yawning Portal inn and tavern, the heroes rendezvous with fellow adventuring group the Snapdragons, and agree to take part in a plot to lure the serial killer known as “The Finger Flayer” into what they hope will be a trap. In the early hours of the following morning, while guarding the Tarnian youth they have been assigned to use as bait in an abandoned warehouse, the heroes find themselves in an altercation with a mysterious and powerful figure who Krisella recognizes and calls “Abel”, to the rest of the party’s surprise. After unsuccessfully attempting to persuade Krisella to kill the Tarnian herself, “Abel” teleports both himself and the youth out of the room. As the heroes rush out into the dark night to warn the Snapdragons, the Tarnian youth lay murdered on the street in front of them, with his fingers removed and scattered around him. Notes * A mysterious voice speaks through Cleo’s form and strives to learn more about Skaus’ patron. * The wizard Leomund inspects the heroes' map retrieved from Wave Echo Cave, identifying the location portrayed as White Plume Mountain on a faraway planet known as Oerth. In exchange for promising to destroy the evil wizard who inhabits the mountain, Leomund provides the heroes with a method of traveling to Oerth by means of a teleportation stone. * Krisella, suspecting that “The Finger Flayer” may in fact be the Abel from her past and worried that she might not have the will to oppose him, confides in Skaus and asks for his advice. Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline (controlled by DM and Ben S.) * Krisella * Patrick * Skaus * Wilnan New * Hocran Chorster * Durnan * Leomund * Jeffreth Vermiciousness Returning * Abel * Cleo * Gideon Kane * Quiyra (controlled by DM and Katie F.) * The Snapdragons ** Ewyn ** Fayez ** Gubrash ** Sethrekar ** Shava Mentioned * Dragotha * Keraptis * Lathander * Leosin Erlanthar